Guitars and other stringed instruments of a wide variety of designs have been made for decades, and many have been the subject of U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,778; 5,911,168; 6,114,616; 6,809,245; 7,183,473 and 7,449,624 are examples of just a few of such patents. In the past decade or so, more attention has been given to ergonomics, i.e. the science of designing equipment to particularly fit a user or worker, and ergonomic designs have become of increasingly greater interest.